There have been prior instances in which folding processes have been used. An example of a folding process that used origami-like techniques to produce a three-dimensional structure is U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,286 B2 (Coleman) entitled “FOLDING PATTERN”. An example of a folding process that used origami-like techniques to produce a three-dimensional pyramid-shaped structure is U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,630 (Remer) entitled “STRUCTURE FORMED OF A SINGLE SHEET OF FOLDABLE MATERIAL FOR CONTAINING THREE DIMENSIONAL OBJECTS”. An example of a folded material that produces a three-dimensional backdrop structure is U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,673 (Johnson et al.) entitled “POP-UP DISPLAY DEVICE”. An example of a folded material that produces a three-dimensional backdrop structure for displaying photographs and other imagery is European Patent EP 1 140 520 B1 (Mackenzie) entitled “DIORAMA/STAND-UP PICTURE CARD”. An example of a curved material that produces a three-dimensional ornament is U.S. Pat. Des. 407,663 (MacDonald) entitled “ORNAMENT”. An example of a three-piece curved material that produces a three-dimensional pop-up magazine insert that converts to a stand-alone display is U.S. Pat. Des. 4,910,899 (Alperin) entitled “POP-UP”. An example of a folded merchandising display with a base and vertical panel is U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,102 (Gebhardt et al.) entitled “MERCHANDISING DISPLAY”. An example of a folded easel display holder is U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,871 B2 (Hecker) entitled “PYRAMID EASEL”.